Company Payroll
The Vesalius Company provides competitive pay rates and a number of benefits for employees; both public and hidden. The following information reflects the pay and benefit brackets relating to rank. (Info for members only, not all pay is public!) Subsidiary Upon first being considered as a potential hire, individuals are granted the rank of 'Subsidiary' and provided a small retainer fee. This fee is paid monthly, regardless of work. Though it's intended as an opening incentive the amount is kept low to ensure that lazy assets don't collect substantial coin simply sitting on the roster. Bonus pay is provided for complete missions and any intelligence shared. Associate Once hired on as an official associate of the company, the individual receives the following: * A substantial increase in their retainer fee, paid monthly. * An increase in the amounts of bonus pay for completed work and provided information. * Access to Housing at minutely reduced prices. * Access to free education and training. * Minutely reduced prices for travel and materials. * Minutely reduced prices for medical needs (magical healing and physician based alike) Compeer Once they have achieved the status of Compeer, the individual will receive the following: * A moderate increase in their retainer fee, paid monthly. * A moderate increase in the bonus pay for completed work and provided information. * Access to housing at moderately reduced prices. * Continued access to free education and training. * Moderately reduced prices for travel and materials. * Moderately reduced prices for medical needs. Contractor These individuals are trusted with orchestrating contracts and the handling of new hires. They receive additional benefits: * A moderate increase to their retainer fee, paid monthly. * A moderate increase in bonus pays. * Access to housing at moderately reduced prices (in comparison to Compeer status). * Continued access to free education and training. * Significantly reduced prices for travel and materials. * Significantly reduced prices for medical needs. * Access to unique trade locations (within Vesalius territory). Elite These individuals receive the following: * A further increase to their retainer fee and bonus pays. * Housing at a substantially reduced price (sometimes free, based on individual). * Access to the potential for titled lands. * Continued access to education/training. * Significantly reduced prices for travel, materials and medical needs. * Access to trade locations. * Additional risk pay when leading missions. * Potential project funding upon request. * Moderate sized loans for business endeavors. Advisors The advisors of the company receive the following: * Substantial increases to all pay; retainer, bonuses, risk pays, and so on. * Access to gifted properties, titled lands, free housing, and additional income via these properties. * Substantial support in business endeavors, and 'loans' (may or may not require repayment). * Project funding. * Continued access to all benefits at no cost; medical, materials, travel, etc. * Kickbacks from company income, assets, and expansions. * Access to vaults containing a variety of valuable items and materials. Acquiring Pay In most cases, if it has not been determined that gold should be delivered to a specific location, the Greene’s accounts through the banks carry the names of their employees and the coin they have earned so they may withdraw. Otherwise it may be sent directly to their home or the like in small locked coffers (or large ones, if it’s a big job with big pay!). Note! We don’t use the SW bank, so that our roster is not listed in public documentation. Private banks through the Duchy or banks through trusted associates are used. We presume for the sake of simplicity that there are bankers of those independent groups available either in the Duchy or in Stormwind itself, because it’s the best we can do. Raises Within each bracket there is potential for a raise, but again there is limited options to provide numbers for this. It will be noted as percentages, as minor, moderate or substantial, or noted by some other means. Alternatives Not everyone needs gold, and the company seems aware of it. New hires have the option of altering their retainer fees and bonus pay to negate gold, and be paid in alternative materials. These can be a plethora of items or goods, and are done through request and consideration of the value of the material/items requested. As an example, we have paid people in raw, uncut gems upon request before--which they then flipped for gold profit in their personal business. Category:Company Information